Childhood sexual abuse resource list
Working with survivors of childhood sexual abuse Resource List USEFUL READING – for survivors and therapists 1. Surviving Child Sexual Abuse. Liz Hall & Siobhan Lloyd. (1993). ISBN 0750701536. A good practical book written by therapists who have experience of working with survivors of sexual abuse. It looks at what sexual abuse entails for a child and why it happens. Personal and professional issues for helpers are addressed and long-term effects of sexual abuse are examined. It also contains very useful suggestions regarding therapeutic methods that can be used in this kind of work and generally provides a very solid reference book for therapists, although survivors may also find it of benefit. 2. Breaking Free. Help for Survivors of Sexual Abuse. Carolyn Ainscough & Kay Toon. (2000). ISBN 0859698106. Written by two clinical psychologists who draw on their experience and the accounts of survivors who want their voices heard to produce this book providing information about child sexual abuse and its consequences. Readable and informative, it contains practical suggestions for overcoming the effects of abuse. 3. Counselling Adult Survivors of Sexual Abuse. Christine Sanderson. (2006). ISBN 9781843103356. A good practical concentrating on counselling adult survivors of sexual abuse, outlining treatment approaches and techniques and providing a useful source book. At the back there is an extensive bibliography and a list of useful organisations and contacts. 4. Surviving Sexual Abuse. Deirdre Walsh & Rosemary Liddy. Attic Handbooks, Attic Press (1989). ISBN 1946211 612. A useful handbook for women survivors and therapists outlining survivors stories in a way that often gives strength and encouragement to women at the beginning of therapy. It also provides basic information as to what survivors might expect from counselling and many have found it a helpful book. 5. The Memory Bird. Caroline Malone, Linda Farthing & Lorraine Marce (eds). Virago (1997). ISBN 1-85381-859-3. An anthology of contribution from survivors of sexual abuse which dispels the myth of the isolated, depressed victim. Recurrent themes such as anger, pain, confrontation and responsibility are to be found in the poems, diary entries, paintings and stories. A useful book for survivors to gain strength from. 6. Understanding Child Sexual Abuse: Making the Tactics Visible. Sam Warner, (2000). Handsell Publishing. A practical book providing a framework for intervention based on making the tactics of abuse visible in order tot develop practices rooted in shared negotiations between client and worker. 7. Victims No Longer. (Second Edition): The Classic Guide for Men Recovering from Sexual Child Abuse. Mike Lew. Cedar by Mandarin Paperbacks (2004). ISBN 006053026X. An American book written by a psychotherapist for male survivors of sexual abuse. Intended as a ‘survivors manual’ but offers insight that therapists can well make use of. 8. Abused Boys the Neglected Victims of Sexual Abuse. Mic Hunter. (1989). ISBN: 0669208663. This is a useful book for therapists working with boys or men who experienced sexual abuse as children. It includes guidance as to the nature and extent of sexual abuse in boys, factors affecting the impact of CSA and recovery issues. 9. Bob Tells All Sheila Hollins, Valerie Sinason & Beth Webb. (1993). ISBN 1874439036. Jenny Speaks Out Sheila Hollins, Valerie Sinason & Beth Webb. (2005). ISBN 1904671144. I Can Get Through It Sheila Hollins, Christina Horrocks, Valerie Sinason & Lisa Kopper. (1998). ISBN 190124220X. Books Beyond Words, Royal College of Psychiatrists and St George’s Hospital Medical School. Books beyond words are intended for people with learning disabilities. The stories they contain are told through pictures alone, although a short written text and the end of the book provides extra help in understanding for those who can read. The three books above all focus on sexual abuse, speaking out about it and getting appropriate help and can be useful in working through the experience with people with learning disabilities.